Darkest Window
by kolxhero-0
Summary: Now an adult, Liet has grown tired of his life in the scenic Lithuanian countryside. His overprotected guardians are holding him back and he does not understand why. What length will he go to gain freedom? -Sequel to 'Stained Glass'-


_The sequel to "Stained Glass"_

* * *

><p>"Accepted." He read, voice quivering. Pale thin fingers ran over the crisp printed letters of the college acceptance letter he had so eagerly awaited. Liet knew his mother would be proud, if she was still amongst the living.<p>

She had died seven years prior, leaving his uncle and family friend, Alfred, to care for him. He did not understand the relationship they had. They constantly were at each others throats.

"Hey, Liet!"

Quickly, he hid the letter desk drawer. Alfred had poked his head inside the room. His long dark blond hair clung to his face, wet from the shower. He smiled, signs of age appearing at the corners of his eyes.

"Alfred, you startled me."

Liet adjusted his glasses and stood. He was a good half-head taller than the elder man.

"Were you jerking off or something?" Alfred said, jokingly, it made Liet blush. "Come down stairs, dinner is ready. Crazy fuck will get peeved if we keep him waiting, you know how he is."

Liet chuckled and followed him to the kitchen.

"You two have not been fighting, have you?" He asked as they entered. Ivan was ladling stew into bowls at the table set for three. His ashy hair, almost grey, covered most his un-aged face.

"Alfred chooses to fight, it can not be helped." Ivan sighed, placing the pot back on the stove.

"Shut up." Snuffed Alfred and took his usual place.

"Thank you for dinner." Liet smiled, sitting.

"Da." Nodded Ivan, taking the seat next to him. "At least you are grateful." He flashed a one eyed glare at Alfred. He was slurping down his stew, sloppily. Some had trickled down his scruffy chin.

"You are hopeless." Liet chuckled and dabbed away the mess with his napkin. "Eat with some manners."

"You sound like my brother." Alfred mumbled. "He was always saying that too."

It was not often Alfred mentioned his brother. Anytime he did, his mood changed dramatically. Silence fell over the dinner table.

"I am going into town tomorrow." Ivan said. "Did you want me to get hamburger?"

The words, made Alfred perk up. Ivan had lived with him long enough to know how to cheer him up.

"As long as you aint going to try to poison me again."

"All depends on you."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I was hoping to go with you, next time you go to town." Said Liet, shrugging. "I need a few things."

Both Alfred and Ivan's attention went to him.

"Why would you want to? Town is boring as fuck."

"Da, it is not fun. You should stay and play with Alfred."

The youth stood. "I am eighteen years old, I am not a child any longer."

"Town is dangerous." Said Ivan, looking to Alfred for support.

"Yeah, the flu is going around and you get sick super easy." Alfred agreed.

"I used to go to town with mother." He pointed across the room to the picture of his mother on the wall. "She let me."

"I aint your mom."

"You are right, you are not, neither of you are." Liet spat, with a devilish grin.

Alfred lowered his head, eyes saddened by the boy's words. A lump had formed in his throat, he could not think of what to say.

"In fact, Alfred, you are not even related. Maybe you sho-"

"Enough!" Ivan growled. He moved towards Liet. The boy was less than an inch shorter. Liet did not even flinch as a thick hand grazed his cheek. The Russian did not intimidate him, not in the least. "Not another word."

"No, he is right." Alfred spoke softly, excusing himself from the table. "I'm going for a smoke." He went out the kitchen door.

Outside, he lit a cigarette and took a long drag. A puff of smoke came from his parted lips. Sighing, he rested his back against the house and looked out at the tree, under which his beloved was buried.

"STOP!" Called Liet from inside.

"Shit." Alfred cursed. He put out his cig and ran inside. "What the fuck is going on?"

Liet sat in a chair, his wrists tied securely behind his back. Ivan had a bar of soap, trying to force it between his lips. Alfred exhaled, relieved.

"Make him stop." Liet begged, he was flushed with embarrassment. His large emerald eyes looked up at Alfred, pleadingly. "I am sorry, please!"

"I dunno." Shrugged Alfred. "You did say some pretty fucked up shit and fatass seems pretty kin on punishing you."

"Da." Ivan grumbled.

"Alfred." Liet whispered. His short auburn hair framed his feminine face. "Untie me, please."

Alfred's heart throbbed. Liet was nearly an exact clone of Toris. He cleared his throat, then sighed pulling a knife from his pocket.

"Hold still." Mumbled Alfred. He ran the blade through the kitchen towel that bound his arms. Liet rubbed his wrists and stood. His eyes were hidden by fringe.

"Alfred, I really am sorry." He said softly. "You are my family, regardless if you are blood related or not. I was being childish, sorry."

"Good, go to your room." Said Alfred, his gaze went to Ivan. Liet hurried up to his room, quietly. "What the hell was that?" He asked, glaring.

"He has been out of line allot lately, he should know he cannot speak to us that way."

" He's a kid! He doesn't want to be stuck in the house all the damn time, it is normal. You can't tie people up like that!"

"Why is that?" Ivan smirked, turning to the dish filled sink.

"I'm serious, he is fragile."

"He is much stronger than you give him credit. You treat him as a baby." A smirk spread cross his face. "I bet I be knowing why." He chuckled deeply.

"Shut up, you don't know nothing." Grumbled Alfred, he grabbed a beer from the fridge. "You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"No."

"Good, keep it that way." Alfred gulped down half his bottle in one drink, then, wiped his lips dry. He burped. "You take your meds today?"

"Did you take your own?" Ivan said coy. "Or, has He been keeping you company?"

"Shut up." Hissed Alfred, checking over his shoulder for Liet. He neared closer to Ivan and brought his voice down to a whisper. "Don't talk about that when Liet is still awake."

"Every day it gets harder and harder not to slit his throat. The second you leave me alone with him, I might have to kill him. He is beginning to change, can you not see it?"

"Right, whatever." Snorted Alfred. "We both know you are just as fond of him as I am. You would never hurt him."

Upstairs, Liet laid sprawled on his bed. He removed his glasses, the bitter taste of soap still lingered on his lips.

"Alfred."

He whispered into his pillow.

Laying in darkness, images of Alfred played in his mind. He thought of his guardian's muscular shoulders and his chubby midsection that would slightly peek out from under his shirt if he were to lift his arms. Liet's breathing quickened with lust.

"Dammit, I am hopeless."

Liet hid his aroused expression with the backside of his hand.


End file.
